Akeria Morna
"This will work. You won't change that. You can't do anything about it either. This Coven is as valid as any others. Just trying coming at us. We will take you down. We have a lot more strenghts than you think." ''- Akeria to Vampire Coven '' Akeria was born in the sixteenth century; in 1620, she was turned into a vampire whens he reached the age of 25 in 1645 by William Getur; a man she thought she was in love with. The man was a lord in the vampire world, he was 500 years old but his life style was one Akeria couldn't live by. Akeria wanted to be free and once she came to grips with her new life and her new immortality she wanted to explore it and the world around her. He was a stationed member of the vampire world who had already explored the world and was ready for the high life in his luxery home. So first she moved to France, then around different parts of America, Germany and some other countries around the world before settling in a vegeterrian Coven in Australia. Akeria is the leader of her own abnormal coven which she had started up in the early seventeen hundreds shortly after leaving her vegeterrian Coven. The Coven was the first of it's kind and it definitely wasn't expected to work, normal covens of the same species frowned upon the unwritten rule that Coven's should be made up of the one species. She left her old coven because of a run in with another vampire, the vegeterian Coven decided that they no longer wanted to live that way, tehy wanted to live on warm human blood and be able to hunt prey like every other vampire. Akeria was frustrated that vampires could just flip the switch on which they preferred to live by and by the way the attacked humans. She didn't agree with it especially since there were so many other options to live by. "It's nothing but Killing with you vampires. You put a bad name to the species. That should be what we are all about. We are Immortal. We can do more with our life." ''-Akeria ashamed of her own species. '' Akeria had tried many forms of life and as time went on, she became a vampire that drank human blood from blood bags and she found that if she ever needed the thrill of the hunt then sometimes eh would hunt large animals and when she learned more control and became a much older vampire in the later century she began to be able to scare humans without hurting or killing them, it was more entertaining than anything else. Although no one joined the Coven to the mid seventeenth century, after al at first she didn't even know what kind of coven she wanted to start with. All Akeria knew was she needed a change and she knewthat she had created an uproar in the vampire community. Akeria wasn't sure if differnet species would even be compatiable together, she didn't know how they would interact or how they were going to survive under one roof together well enough protect each other from any harm. Most species needed different conditions to live in after all. It was hard to get all those conditions in one place. In the 1740's she bought the manor; mostly because she wasn't sure what size of house she would need and what type of house would suit everyone. The manor she bought covered all the basics and with some work she was sure it could be the perfect home for any species. It had four stories, with a open basement and an attic. The victorian house had a cold storage room which normally contained meat but now contained Akeria's blood bags to keep them cool and ediable. There were many rooms on each floor and Akeria was able to pick her favourite room and decorate it the way she wanted too. In the 1750's, the vampire was approached by a fallen angel and although only the two of them know exactly what happened. Everyone else in the coven knows that they are very friendly and have the greatest respect for each other. "It will work out. I wouldn't join if I didn't think so. You have done better than any other coven has" ''-Chase to Akeria. '' Chase picked a top room in the house, making it far out from everyone else which allowed him to have his own privacy, to play his insturments and give him some Telepathic space. Chase Helped Akeria out with each of the members of the coven as well as clean ups. Akeria is just over 5ft 6, she has deep brown eyes that turn almost completely black when she is hungry. She had long wavey light brown hair. She mainly wears super skinny jeans, or leather troubers, she wears flashy clothes. Her style has changed a lot over the centuries and it differs by how she feels. EARLY HISTORY Akeria spent twenty years with her making; William Getur. His life style at the beginning to her, was quiet interesting. It was the high life, it was every girl's dream. She could do whatever she wanted, dress up, run about, boss people about and buy everything she wanted. While Akeria was coming to terms with her life change it was ideal. But when she had realised what abilities she had, she wanted to try them out more. Her speed she wanted to be able to run faster than anyone had before. She wanted to be able to use her speed. She had strenght that was useless in this high life that William had joined. Her abiltiy to hunt and hear the human heart beat from over 20 miles away she couldn't come to grips with. But what was more interesting was that Akeria had the ability of Illusions. She could push images into people's head and make them see what she wanted them to see. Akeria wanted to be able to use her ability and try it out more. Whenever she attempted to use it in William at first he was happy and let her experience her ability but towards the end he became frustrated and annoyed. Which Akeria began backing away from him, until after twenty years of being with him she confronted William and told him that she was leaving to experience new life. William was annoyed more than anything else. She was ungreatful or thats what he thought anyway. He didn't need her to live and he shouted and like a big kid stampted his feet and told her to leave. "Your not a child. Do what you want. I don't need you here and if your ungreatful for what I have given you so be it" ''-Will on Akeria. '' '' '' Akeria travelled just like she wanted too. She saw a lot of America and a lot of Europe when she run into another vampire; Nicolas Casade. Nicolas was a strong vampire, he was 1000 years old. Nicolas was the oldest vampire, Akeria had ever met and he was such a tempter. He could talk anybody into anything he wanted them to do and for a while Akeria fell for it. She stayed with him and some other vampires and followed his orders. Like a body guard. She started to feed on humans properly and kill them which she had never experienced before. Nicolas explained to her that they were lower in the food chain and they had ever right to kill them. Although a part of Akeria didn't believe them she followed his rules and his orders, until another vampire joined their Coven. Gabriella Blackwell. Gabriella was a vampire that Nicolas had become obessed with. He was so obessed with turning her into a vampire just like himself. Gabriella had never wanted to be bad. She had always stuck close to her humanity mostly because she was cursed to this life; she was pulled away from her brothers; Xavier and William Blackwell. But with Nicolas tempting her it got hard and harder to resist. Akeria and Gabriella became good friends and couldn't help but help each other through that. They didn't kill humans; they fed from blood bags which became more and more difficult to hide. When Nicolas found out he throw Akeria out of the coven and away from Gabriella hoping that their parting will keep them away and make Gabriella more reluctant to disagree with him. Akeria although stunned told Gabriella that she would always been with her, if she needed her. Although she had to do was get in contact with her. "Don't listen to Nicolas. Don't let him get in your head. Your stronger than that. Think about your Brothers Gabby. Do it for them" ''-Akeria to Gabriella'' This lead Akeria to joining a vampire Coven in Australia; A vegerritrian Coven. She thought it was the best way to live, with animal blood instead of human. Sure it made vampires weaker but not by much. Akeria wanted to try that way of living. They had supposable just started living this way themselves. There were six others in the Coven and they welcomed Akeria with open arms. But it didn't take long for them to give up on the diet. They didn't like the feelings the animal blood gave them. It made them feel powerless and it meant they needed to fed more often. Their throats would burn, it was frustrating and although it had only been a couple of years living like that they moved straight back to human blood and in the hunt. Akeria found out by walking in on the Coven devouring a family in the area. She was furious. When she had joined the Coven they had seemed to be so strong, so dedicated. But that had been wrong. She needed rules, she needed to get away from vampires, She needed her own coven. That wasn't vampires. So thats what she decided to do. ACCOUNT Akeria Morna is potrayed by Keria Knightly The roleplay account is www.bebo.com/EndeavorLeader